ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball: Legend
Part 1 Chapter 1 In thought, How,How can I do it.Hello.Hello.....Huh oh hey mom.Akihiro your going to be late to school.Oh no!!!Bye mom love you,As he kisses his mom on the cheek.He chases the bus as it leaves,Oh no not again.Ok I guess I can,He looks around.Ok,Starts flying up in the air and takes off full speed towards his school.Whoohoo!Bell rings.So guys did you guys turn in the essay on Son Goku?,Masaki asked.Ofcourse he's my hero.Aihiro responds.Bell rings.Ok kids go to lunch.Says the teacher.Hey guys.Mai says.Um....hi Mai.Akihiro says as he blushes.Shin want to train with us?Akihiro askes Shin.Sure.Says Shin.Later after they're training.Bell rings.Get to 5th perio...what happen to your clothes guys.The princable asked.Get to the locker room now!The princable demands.All groan.Urgh OK.Later at the lookout.Mai punches but misses all.You are trying to hard Mai.Mr PoPo informs Mai.Is'nt that the idea to try.Mai response to Mr PoPo.Yes but not too hard.Mr PoPo says.Ok master.Mai says as she thanks Mr PoPo.Were back.Akihiro says.We have all seven look.Akihiro,Mai,Masaki,and Shin my students well done I will see you four tommarow.Mr PoPo says.All say yes master see you tommarow. Part 2 Chapter 1 The next day passes'.'Bell Rings.Hello nerds,Daichi says to the 4.Daichi just because we dont do what you do does'nt mean..Which is be good at football,Daichi interupts.Dude we dont want any trouble,Masaki informs Daichi.No dont even warn him I'll kill him,Shin says angrily.No shin stop,Masaki is right we dont want any trouble,Akihiro says.Ha your not getting off easy,Daichi says.FIGHT!!!FIGHT!!!FIGHT!!!,A group of kids scream.Well lets get on with it chicken,Daichi says as he flies up in the air.I'm no pushover,Akihiro says as he flies up after Daichi.What is he doing?,Mai asks.Dont worry Mai he'll win trust me,Masaki says in response to Mai.Ok dork get ready to get squashed like a bug,Daichi yells to Akihiro.Ha,Daichi says as he charges at Akihiro.Akihiro dodges as he uses a ki blast.Daichi dodges the Ki blast.Worthless,Daichi says.Kame,Akihiro says as he charges his ki into one body of ki.Hame,Akihiro says as he pulls the body of ki back.HAAAAAAAAA,Akihiro yells as he releases the ki also known as the Kamehameha.Daichi stands and stares as lifeless as can be.Huh,Akihiro says to himself.Move you IDIOT,Akihiro says as he pushes Daichi out of the way.Nobody was harmed untill the princable gave them detention.1 hour past and detention is over.Later at the lookout. Part 3 Chapter 1 Loud noises.State your three wishes I will grant them one by one.Ok wish one,I wish that I knew another move.Shin yells to Blue Shenron.It shall be,Blue Shenron says.YAY!!,Shin celebrates.Mai your turn.Akihiro informs Mai.Ok I wish that I was as strong as the boys.Mai yells to shenron.It shall be,Blue shenron says.Masaki go,Akihiro tells Masaki.But you wont get a wish.I dont really want a personal wish,Akihiro responds.Well it'll be all of ours,Masaki insist.OK Blue Shenron I...I mean we wish to know when will the next villian appear and who will it be,Akihiro yells to shenron.It shall be,Blue Shenrons tells goodbye,Shenron leaves.But who will it b....oh look,Akihiro asks then points at vision bubble.The next villian who will appear will be...,Voice says as the vision zooms in towards Spacepod.It will be Baby he will arrive on Earth in 3 days,Voice says.What!?!?,All 4 say.4 Days uh.....,Musaki says as he blushes in embaressment.Well we should start resting Mr PoPo says.Your going to fight Mr PoPo?Akihiro asks Mr PoPo.Nope I meant you four,Mr PoPo says.All four Falls out in embaressment.Well lets rest up,Akihiro says.After three days the four stood tall at south city where the pod was said to land at. Part 1 Chapter 2 So.....um what are we looking at?,Shin asks.We are looking at the....,Akihiro says but stops.Alien space pod lands. Baby imerges.So your Baby?,Akihiro says.Hmmmm....Its been long since I've been here,Baby thinks.Hello....,Shin irks Baby.Yeah thats me,Baby says as he creates an earthquake that kills people in south city.Uh...Stop!,Akihiro yells to baby.Baby sends a ki blast at the four but they all move out the way.Hey team you know what to do,Akihiro tells the other three.All Kamehameha!!!,Kamehameha hits baby.After the smoke is cleared Baby is still standing and smirking.Hehehe I'm much too strong for you four,This is vegeta's body I took it over in otherworld when I encountered vegeta then this strange form appeared,Baby explains. Part 2 Capter 2 Are we going to fight or what?!,Shin nags to Baby.Please Shin be calm,Masaki informs Shin.Sure people say slow and steady wins the race but in this case the hare takes the win,Baby says.Baby quickly attacks our heroes.Baby hits Shin to the ground and when Shin looks up aims a colorful blast at his face,But before he fires the blast he is pushed to the side and powers up.Baby teleports behind Mai and hits her in the neck.Mai falls.Baby uses a Big Bang attack at Masaki.Masaki falls.Just us two,Baby says to Akihiro.Huh....oh yeah just us two eh well now i'm not afraid to use my full power,Akihiro says to Baby.And you were not at first?,Baby asks Akihiro.Now my real full power,Akihiro says as he powers up his aura turns white then clear the stones rise,then all drop.HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,Akihiro screams up as he goes to his full power.Now lets go,Akihiro says to Baby.Both fighters charge at each other and are moving super speed in a struggle to beat the other. Part 3 Chapter 2 So you going to give up?,Baby asks.Never after what you did to my friends,Akihiro says as he hard breaths,Pant...Pant...NO!!!!!MORE!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!,Akihiro charges his ki.Ha!!!!!!!!!!!,An explosion blows up.What the...you stupid saiyan,Baby says.When smoke clears Akihiro's hair is blue.But this is not the Super Saiyan I know it should be yellow and I can beat you HAHAHA,Baby diabolicly says out loud.But my hair is blue not yellow it must be stronger than a Super Saiyan,Must be an Ultra Saiyan,Akihiro says to Baby.No impossible!!!!Baby says.Baby appears behind Akihiro but just to find out that Akihiro was behind him.Behave on my planet I dont want it messed up,Akihiro says to Baby.Oh yeah,Baby says as he charges a rainbow Ki blast.Say goodbye SAIYAN!!!!!!Baby yells out to Akihiro. Part 4 Chapter 2 YES!YES!I KILLED THE SAIYAN!Baby celebrated as the smoke cleared.Look again,Akihiro says as smoke clears.Was that suposed to hurt because it just riped my clothes,Akihiro says as he stands clothes riped.Huh it did lets say less than minor damage,Akihiro says to Baby.Bu....Bu...Impossible!Baby screams to Akihiro.Now really say goodbye saiyan,Baby says angrily to Akihiro.Ok goodbye,Akihiro responds.Wise guy eh does'nt matter now..DIE!Baby conflicts to Akihiro.Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Akihiro yells as he blows Baby to peices.Beam of white light flashes.Akihiro powers down.Well there goes Baby.Akihiro helps his friends one by one by giving them senzu beans. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zion3x Category:Page created by Zion3x Category:Page added by Zion3x Category:Fanon